The rest, as they say was history
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Bolin and Opal come back from their honeymoon eager to see their friends. But there are a few details that they have missed out on including a bombshell that Mako had been hiding for a while now. [Bolin, Opal] [Korra, Asami. S] Mako.


"**The rest, as they say was history…"**

_**Authors note: My first fan fiction, I want to keep it short to start off with and branch into other characters and finally other franchises… **_

_**Setting: After their Honeymoon they return to Republic City living in Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family along with Korra and Asami (Mako lives in a flat near the harbour).**_

They had been waiting all morning for their arrival, it was about 1:00pm they heard Opal's Sky Bison land outside at which point, without even looking at each other Korra and Asami ran outside. They were so exited.

Mako had just boarded the ferry over to the island and just stepped off the boat as he heard the cry of the bison he smiled to himself and ran around the back of the temple to greet his little brother and his now sister in-law. Mako had found it hard not seeing his brother every day, after all he did raise Bolin since they were mere children so to cope with that he threw himself into his work and of course they had to return the morning after a twelve hour stake out on a Triple Threat Triad safe house. Mako had not had the chance to sleep but it didn't matter because today he would see his brother again.

Bolin and Opal could not be happier they had just come back from Ember Island, a place highly recommended by Tenzin as the Island meant a lot to him because of the time he and Avatar Aang had spent there, they could not disagree it was a beautiful and wonderful place. However they were now ready to see their friends, their friends that had charged into battle with them, their friends that would lay down their lives for them and their friends who had sat in the front row of their wedding day.

As they jumped of Juicy, a name that Opal had given to him because of the excessive snot that run from his nose, they were met with hugs from the girls and big grins ran across their face.

"Oh my spirits, it's so good to see you both," Korra said Bolin had been like a brother to her ever since she came to Republic City and almost cried when she saw them.

"… It seems we found the welcome wagon, it's good to see you both but where's Mako," Bolin wondered grabbing Opals hand at the thought of him missing out on his return but as if on que Mako stood behind them and spoke;

"You were never the most vigilant little brother," Bolin turned around and tightly wrapped his arms around Mako as he had missed him so much after exchanging pleasantries they went inside to say hello to Tenzin, Pema and the children who were all excited to see them and could not stop asking questions.

"What did you do on the Island?"

"Where did you stay?"

"Did you kiss?" They both blushed bright red as they knew they did a little more than just kiss and as everyone else, besides Ikki and Meelo, started chuckling away Bolin and Opal just stared at each other trying to hide the embarrassment.

Opal was first to break the silence "So, what have you been doing since we left…"

"KORRA AND ASAMI WENT TO THE SPIRIT WORLD TOGETHER!" exclaimed Meelo. Now it was the girls who blushed as Bolin and Opal had not realised they were holding hands.

"Oh, okay so how did this start up?" Bolin asked cautiously.

"We don't know really it just sort of happened," they smiled at that they knew how free spirited Korra was and they were pleased for them both even Mako was smiling and that doesn't happen all too often.

Team Avatar had decided to carry on their conversation in Bolin and Opal's bedroom as they wanted the coupe to add a little bit more detail that would have made Tenzin uncomfortable and the kids confused. Bolin and Opal lay on the bed his arm over hers they smiled at each other completely forgetting they had company. They looked to see them all smiling at the young couple all in a trance at the love that radiated from them both.

"Mako…" Bolin finally said standing up and walking over to his brother "What's on your mind?" the girls looked over they didn't know how the brothers could tell when one of them were troubled but it was one of the things that the loved about them. Mako sat down on the chair by the bed and covered his face with his hands and let out a heavy sigh, everyone was looking straight at him eager to see what news he had.

"I was working on a case to close down a safe house that belonged to the Triple Threat Triad we had been there for around twelve hours…" 

"We?" Korra questioned with a smirk. He sighed again confirming the rest of the story. Mako the brooding, mysterious lady killer had done it again. They all looked at him in shock.

"She's my partner her name is Jin and she happens to be president Raiko's daughter," Mako covered his face with his hands once more mumbling something to himself. He had really got himself in it this time thought Bolin.

"So what are you going to do about her?" Asami said.

"There's nothing to do I got her pregnant as well." The rest of the gang were shocked their jaws dropped to the floor.

"How far along is she?" Asami questioned obviously surprised at this news as she always saw Mako as the smart, sensible and serious one out of the two brothers but now he had done this, it just didn't add up in her mind.

"…About four months now…" he smiled although he knew the president would probably banish him he still could not wait to be a father and he really did love Jin she was smart, slender and knew exactly how to give Mako a good time without the need of Bolin's jokes which were about the only things that made him laugh.

"When can we meet her?" Korra asked.

"I don't know" he replied "But, for right now she is living with me and told Raiko that she needs more space, we decided to wait until we were ready to tell him," Bolin hugged Mako and said "Whatever happens you will be an amazing dad." This meant a lot to him, him and his were so close that anything they said to each other went straight to their hearts.

It was around midnight and everyone, apart from the kids, was awake due to the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries having a little too much fun. Bolin cringed at every sound they made and Opal just laughed at the faces he made. She loved him for everything he did and was she especially liked seeing him uncomfortable and it was kind of a turn on. After the noise had died down to nothing but giggles Bolin lay back finally being able to rest without cringing at every sound. But, Opal wasn't going to let him off that easily.

She started by whispering sweet nothings into his ear and started to kiss his neck intensely, he shivered and she giggled at his awkwardness before slowly placing her hand up his shirt and kissing his lips deeply they smiled as they gasped for air and carried on. The rest, as they say was history…

**How about that for my first time? I would appreciate reviews and hopefully I will carry on either this story or a different one also surrounding Bopal. What can I say I'm a sucker for their relationship. **


End file.
